Maldiciones de amor
by AlissenJames
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando cupido tiene problemas para enamorar a dos personas? Ah claro se enamora de esa mortal ese dulce suplicio del que es participe. Terry se encuentra en el más sublime suplicio al enamorarse de una mortal, Candy descubrirá que aveces el destino puede encapricharse.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I Maldiciones del amor.**

Cuando todos piensan en mí, me creen un mito, el perfecto niño angelado que estaba destinado a un don, el don más grande, poderoso y sugerente, pero tal vez el más bello don, puede ser una tragedia, un poder que puede enfermar y maldecir y esta es mi historia…la historia de cupido, un condenado maldecido por el amor…

Mi madre venus (diosa del amor y fertilidad) quedó prendada de un amor tan grande y apasionado por el Dios Marte (Dios de la guerra) todo resaltaba en que sería un gran dios con un don por demás divino con la belleza y fortaleza de mi lado, una oscura noche mi padre consulto el oráculo y este le revelo mi desgracia.-El día de la próxima primavera al aparecer la primera estrella de la noche, nacerá un niño, de tan infinita belleza y fuerza pero con un don que está alineado a la desgracia, posera el arma más poderosa ni diez dioses podrían ante su grandeza, su arrogancia estremecerá la tierra y estará condenado a encontrar el alma gemela de cada alma sobre la tierra ningún mortal o dios estará a salvo de su gran poder.

Mi madre al nacer me arranco de sus brazos y fui forzado a criarme en los bosques fui amamantado por fieras que eran piadosas de mi hambre y soledad…mi propio padre estuvo dispuesto a asesinarme.

Un día vagaba por el bosque una mujer bella de grandes rizos dorados yacía sentada en una piedra a orillas del río.

-Hijo he esperado mucho tiempo por volver a verte.

-¿Hijo?

-Sí cupido, te he mantenido aquí porque he velado por tu seguridad.

Al irse me entrego un arco y flecas doradas, unas tenia punta de plomo para el olvido, otras con una punta de oro para unir almas, con esto podría agradar y de nuevo tener la gracia de mi padre, pero eso nunca sucedió una pasión febril por el poder me arrebataron a la mujer que amaba y por absurdo que fuera yo mismo creí estar destinado a otra mitad. Pero mi poder, mi arrogancia y mi vanidad me transformaron, en la tierra jugué muchas veces, yo era un dios poderoso en la tierra, en el aire, en el mar y en cualquier abismo que encontrara, no sabía de miedo, todo cuanto quería podía, aunque se quisiera imposible, ¡mandaba, quitaba y vedaba!

Mi maldición comenzó el día en que mi padre me visitó y me condeno a que mis propias armas fueran inmunes ante mi alma y estaría condenado a encontrar el alma gemela de cada alma en la tierra y no podría encontrar el amor en ninguna diosa tendría el suplicio de ver la felicidad, la pasión, la locura sin poder ser partícipe de ella, esa dulce tortura que yo desencadenaba…Amor.

**Maldiciones de amor**

**Capítulo I Parte 2: Cariño, yo siempre vivo con comodidades**.-Tal vez si levantamos un poco aquí y ajustamos un poco en la espalda.

-Perfecto señor excelente elección.

Me miro en espejo y veo todos mis ángulos, miles de años y aún no supero esa vanidad, ese maldito defecto que me arrancado tantas cosas, me visto de nuevo pago la cuenta de mi nueva adquisición.

-Su traje lo entregarán mañana al medio día señor.

-Sí muchas gracias.

Camino por un parque hoy me siento más cansado que otros días, veo una pareja de ancianos, él le lee y ella solo disfruta escuchando esas palabras, como recuerdo cuando uní a esos dos ella era testadura, y el chico más patético se congelaba cada que la veía pasar por éste mismo parque pero al final eran el uno para el otro.

Recuerdo cuando yo miraba así a alguien podía ver las estrellas, la galaxia entera en sus ojos pero se esfumo, se fue como agua entre mis dedos, la extraño o simplemente extraño lo bueno que era con ella. Llego a casa y reviso el archivo de la semana, sí todo está así automatizado este archivo me muestra la persona que está lista para encontrar a su alma gemela, yo no ando uniendo a niños o adolescentes ya sabemos cómo termina eso, Romeo y Julieta, Jack y Rose sí que es ficción, pero todos nos inspiramos en la vida diaria.

-Anthony Bower va tener la fortuna de unirse con Candice White.

Todo viene en el archivo que lugares frecuentan, ¿Cómo obtengo toda esta información? Bueno un poco de los dones divinos de mi madre, pero hoy no, estos chicos esperaran hasta mañana hoy simplemente estoy abatido y no estoy de humor de recibir mi dosis de infelicidad diaria.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza me despierta y es cuando recuerdo todo el whiskey que me he bebido anoche. El timbre de la puerta suena sin cesar.

-¡Ya voy!-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Un par de piernas con jean y zapatillas deportivas, están cubiertas de la cintura hacia arriba por al menos 6 cajas.

-Dígame que este es el PH #3

-Sí es aquí

-¿Sabe usted que su elevador se ha averiado?

-No, pero es bueno saberlo

-Subir 20 pisos es horrendo. –Y todo así sin más la chica se desvanece esparciendo cajas por todas direcciones.

**He aquí mi nueva novela espero que me acompañen en mi nueva aventura por favor háganme saber que les ha parecido ya que éste es un proyecto más ambicioso.**

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II Un suplicio en zapatillas deportivas. **

Mis manos se dirigen a sostener el débil cuerpo de la chica que casi yace en el suelo. Su frente está cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, veo su cabello dorado amarrado en una coleta con mechones rebeldes que enmarcan su preciosa cara una nariz perfilada, los pomulos sonrosados por el ejercicio y lo más tentador de su rostro sus labios unos labios definidos llenos rebosantes y de un color frambuesa que no parecen reales. La cargo en brazos y la deposito en el sofá voy al fregadero y mojo el paño con agua fría mojo su frente y la veo removerse y abre sus ojos y justo ahora trago grueso, siento un frio recorrer mi espalda veo los ojos más penetrantes dos esmeraldas verdes realmente de un verde que jamás había visto antes me miran con confusión.

-¿Señorita se encuentra mejor?.-Ella solo asiente y me mira nerviosa se sienta sobre el sofá recuperando el aliento.

-Yo lo siento…hecho un desastre.-Es cuando dirijo mi mirada al punto fijo donde se posan sus ojos y veo cajas entre abiertas y un poco de tela saliendo de ellas.-Mi jefe va a matarme.

-Bueno yo no diré nada si tú no lo haces.- Y le sonrío de lado y veo como sus nudillos se aprietan al sofá ah ya veo está nerviosa.

-¿Usted es el señor Terrence Grandchester?

-Así es, ¿Y usted es?-Extiendo mi mano y una corriente eléctrica me electrifica al instante

-Candice White, Candy.-Sonríe nerviosa y aparta su mirada y es cuando caigo en cuenta en que no llevo camisa solo pantalones de franela una sonrisa lobuna se asoma en mi cara.

-Bueno he dejado estrepitosamente el pedido es hora de irme.-Me levanto y es cuando recuerdo oh no, no puede ser.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-Trato de recordar con precisión el archivo de anoche y me temo lo peor.

-Candy ¿Ocurre algo?-Veo sincera preocupación en sus ojos y solo miro mis pies descalzos y me recuerdo la jodida situación en la que estoy era demasiado bueno.

-Nada fue un placer conocerte suplicio en zapatillas.-Sus tiernas mejillas se tiñen de rosa y es lo más adorable que he visto, pero tan rápido como ese pensamiento llega a mi cabeza lo deshecho, veo como desaparece por esa puerta y presiento que nunca es demasiado temprano para un trago.

Salgo a desayunar y me pierdo en el humo que se disipa de la taza del expreso en la mesa, y solo pienso en la bella chica de los ojos verdes, ese ángel en zapatillas deportivas, sé que el destino de esta chica esta trazado, ni siquiera podría estar cerca de ser un tropiezo en su vida. Una mujer castaña y de ojos azules se sienta frente a mí haciéndome casi atragantarme con mi café.

-Hola hijo tanto tiempo sin hablar.-Me sonríe de lado con un perfecto cabello.

-¿Venus?-Alguna vez me dejare de sorprender cuando se decide tomar el cuerpo de otra mortal solo para recordarme cual es mi deber en la tierra.

-Sigues tan guapo como si el tiempo no pasará sobre ti.- Y ella lo sabe qué estoy condenado a no envejecer a ser solo un dios exiliado vagando por la tierra.

-Dejemos las ironías. ¿A qué debo esta sorpresa?

-A qué creo que alguien ha posado sus ojos en algo que no puede ser suyo.

-¿A caso estás espiándome?-Me pregunto cómo es que mi madre siempre logra enterarse de todo en mi vida.

-Sé que te has retrasado con uno de los expedientes y sabes bien que con desbalagarte no ganaras la gracia de tu padre y no volverás a casa. Y no va a perdonarte si sigues aplazando tus deberes.

-Sabes qué eso no cambiara nada, seguiré maldito y ella no volverá.

-Tienes que superarlo hijo fue tu vanidad lo que cobro todo ese día, tu padre solo equilibro la balanza pero si algún día quieres liberarte de esto sabes, que tienes que cumplir tu misión.

-La he cumplido por siglos y todo sigue igual, ¿A caso hay algo más que me estás ocultando?

Ella rehúye de mi mirada y se pone de pie para encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Solo entrégale el amor que le corresponde a la rubia de ojos verdes está claro.-Y se va sin más dejándome una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

Regreso a casa y me siento en el escritorio observo la ciudad detrás del cristal y lo imponente que ésta se ve, mis ojos por más que quieren huir del archivero terminan cediendo, saco el folder dorado y me siento, enciendo un cigarrillo para relajar los músculos.

Y veo una foto de ella caminando con un aire despreocupado, veo sus pasatiempos algunos intereses y un lugar dónde ella trabaja, me tenso al ver la siguiente la fotografía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos celestes tiene una sonrisa afable y ambos frecuentan el mismo café cerca de la universidad a la que asisten así que aquí es ese el lugar donde deben enamorarse, un pequeño pinchazo sin que lo noten y estarían unidos por la eternidad. No sé porque la idea me asquea en un segundo, ni siquiera debería importarme ella es una simple chica otra pareja de ingenuos a los que tenía que unir, pero había algo que no cuadraba éste sentimiento extraño de rabia.

Me miro al espejo colocando el saco negro y ajustándome las mancuernillas, mi reflejo me revela a un dios pero yo solo veo a un simple miserable atormentado un condenado. Veo la hora y sé que al menos está noche voy a despejar mi mente con un buen polvo, alguna chica en el bar de siempre. Una Morena me sonríe en la barra tras mi segundo trago de whisky, salgo con la mujer colgada en mi brazo, la gente corre concurrida por la lluvia y ahí en la multitud un Ángel rubio se cubre de la tormenta que azota la ciudad, llamo un taxi y éste se detiene frente a mí.

-Otro día será bonita.-Le sonrío y la subo al taxi su cara es de perplejidad.-Vamos arranque.-El conductor asiente y se esfuma. Subo a mi auto y bajo la ventanilla.

-Señorita White. ¿Acaso quiere coger una pulmonía?-Sus ojos verdes se sorprenden

-Solo espero a qué se detenga un taxi pero parece que no soy digna de que alguno se detenga.

-Vamos suba la llevare a casa.

-Estaré bien no se preocupe.

-Vamos no me obligue a bajar por usted.-El agua comienza a entrar por la ventanilla y hago ademan de bajar del coche

-Está bien usted gana.

La decisión de llevar al suplicio en zapatillas no fue pensada y me arrepiento al momento que ingresa al coche un olor a vainilla inunda mis fosas nasales, gotas aun ruedan por su cara y por sus labios aprieto las manos sobre el volante y arranco. El trayecto es tranquilo ninguno de los dos pronuncia ni una sola palabra salvo para que me diera las indicaciones necesarias.

-Es aquí señor Grandchester, muchas gracias por traerme a casa no era necesario.

-Claro que era necesario.

Saco un paragua de la parte trasera y me apresuro abrirle la puerta, ella solo se sonroja y la acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio. Ella rebusca en su bolso y la veo nerviosa revoloteando las llaves en sus manos, como me gustaría tocar sus manos perfectas.

Tomo las llaves de sus manos nerviosas.

-Déjeme ayudarle.-Ella se aparta y es cuando reparo en su cuerpo una camiseta blanca que marca unos perfectos senos que reaccionan por el frio, trago grueso y me obligo a pensar en otra cosa para que mi cuerpo no reaccione, doy con la llave rápido, al instante un sentimiento de abandono se apodera de mí como si no quisiera dejarla ir, ella solo me mira expectante sé que está nerviosa veo como su pecho sube y baja arrítmicamente, me acerco sus labios y siento su aliento cálido y de repente un rayo ilumina en totalidad el cielo, recriminándome la estupidez que estaba por comete me alejo de ella y veo como exhala el aire contenido en sus pulmones miro al cielo y éste ruge al instante como si necesitara que me recordaran la agonía en que vivo.

-Buenas noches señorita White.-Me alejo tanto como puedo, malditos sean los dioses, maldito mi destino, maldita ella, ¿Por qué tengo que ser un condenado?...

**Hola de nuevo bueno claro que cupido es Terry aún no puedo revelar el papel de Anthony en la historia pero será importante, el capítulo ha sido corto pero el siguiente es más largo ya que tengo establecido la idea principal del siguiente. La historia está alternada en ranativa por Candy y Terry pero éste último será el que más narre ésta historia un abrazo enorme. **

**A. **


End file.
